gtafandomcom-20200222-history
San Andreas Police Department
The San Andreas Police Department (SAPD) is the state police and main law enforcement agency servicing the state of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The SAPD covers a wide range of law enforcement arms in San Andreas, and presides over various jurisdictions in the state. The SAPD is broken up into seven sub-division each with different areas to patrol: *Los Santos Police Department - serving the city of Los Santos. *San Fierro Police Department - serving the city of San Fierro. *Las Venturas Police Department - serving the city of Las Venturas. *San Andreas State Patrol - a state patrol force serving rural areas of San Andreas, including Red County, Flint County, Whetstone, Bone County and Tierra Robada. *Motorcycle Division - a division of the SAPD that patrol the main three cities. *Special Weapons and Tactics - a tactical division of the SAPD that respond to serious crimes in the state. The division is apparently based in Los Santos as indicated by the "LSPD" markings on their armored trucks. *San Andreas Coast Guard - a water division that patrol the waters of the state. The coast guard officers are regular police officers, depending on the area they spawn. While the SAPD has no physical location, each of the three city police departments has a headquarters. The headquarters of the Los Santos Police Department is located in Pershing Square, the headquarters of the San Fierro Police Department is located in Downtown San Fierro, and the headquarters of the Las Venturas Police Department is located in Roca Escalante. Behavior The officers can be seen either walking on the street or driving a police car with one or two occupants. One of the police officers can be seen chasing a street criminal on foot, however harming the criminal will give the player a one-star wanted level. They can be also seen in a hot pursuit with a group of criminals in a vehicle. In a 3-star wanted level, police officers will appear on foot in secluded locations. They will continuously appear at higher wanted levels, with the FBI agents or military soldiers being dispatched to kill the player. Vehicles Each city has a separate version of the Police Car, marked with the individual city's abbreviation (e.g. LSPD, SFPD and LVPD). The LSPD and SFPD use the Premier as their main police vehicle, while the LVPD use a unique vehicle that is not based on any cars. The state patrol officers officers use a Rancher-based police car in rural areas. The motor officers use the HPV-1000 to patrol the main three cities in San Andreas. The SWAT officers use the Enforcer, Police Maverick and S.W.A.T. The coast guard officers use the Predator boat to patrol and chase criminals in the waters of the state. Police-GTASA-LSPD-front.jpg|An LSPD Police car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Police-GTASA-SFPD-front.jpg|An SFPD Police car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Police-GTASA-LVPD-front.jpg|An LVPD Police car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Ranger-GTASA-front.jpg|An SASP Ranger in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Enforcer-GTASA-front.jpg|An SAPD SWAT Enforcer in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. SWAT-GTASA-front.jpg|An SAPD S.W.A.T. tank in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. PoliceMaverick-GTASA-front.jpg|An SAPD Police Maverick in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Predator-GTASA-front.jpg|An SAPD Predator in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Uniforms Each of the sub divisions have a dedicated uniform. *LSPD officers wear a black shirt, black pants, black shoes and a golden shield badge. *SFPD officers wear a black shirt, black pants, black shoes and a grey 5-star badge. *LVPD officers wear a light khaki shirt, light khaki pants with black stripe, black shoes and a silver shield badge. *SASP officers wear a brown shirt, light khaki pants with black stripe, black shoes, a cowboy hat and a golden 5-star badge. *Motorcycle division officers wear a black leather jacket, black leather pants with yellow stripe, black gloves, black biker boots, a pair of sunglasses, and a golden 5-star badge. *SWAT officers wear a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue body armor, dark blue pants with a holster, black boots, dark blue gloves, black balaclava and a dark blue combat helmet with combat googles. LSPDcop-GTASA.jpg|An LSPD officer. SFPDcop-GTASA.jpg|An SFPD officer. LVPDcop-GTASA.jpg|An LVPD officer. Ruralcop-GTASA.jpg|A rural officer. Motor_officer_(GTASA)_(on_foot).jpg|A motor officer. SWAT.jpg|A SWAT officer. Equipment Every patrol officer carries a pistol and a nightstick as their main weapons, although they will also use shotguns when the player has a 3-star or more wanted level. Additionally officers are seen using SMGs in "Reuniting the Families" and Micro SMGs in "End of the Line". Pistol-GTA3.png|Pistol Nightstick-GTAVC.png|Nightstick PumpActionShotgun-GTAVC.png|Pump Shotgun MicroUzi-GTASA.png|Micro SMG MP5-GTAVC.png|SMG Police stations There are three main police stations - one in each city. Each of these has an alarmed garage containing police vehicles from that city. The police station in Las Venturas, Los Santos and Dillimore can be entered, and contains officers, police lockers, cells and some weapons and Armor; although be aware that carrying any firearms and explosives inside police stations will result in a two-star wanted level. There are also a number of small police stations in rural villages. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA.jpg|LSPD HQ SanFierroPoliceStation-GTASA.jpg|SFPD HQ LasVenturasPoliceStation-GTASA.jpg|LVPD HQ DillmorePoliceStation-GTASA.jpg|Dillimore Police Station AngelPineSheriff'sStation-GTASA.jpg|Angel Pine Sheriff's Station FortCarsonSheriff'sStation-GTASA.jpg|Fort Carson Sheriff's Station ElQuebradosSheriff'sStation-GTASA.jpg|El Quebrados Sheriff's Station Wanted levels Tips *When the player reaches a 4 star wanted level, a Hydra would be recommended for flight if they plan on flying from locations, since the enemy Hydras do launch missiles at the player and that the Hydra has countermeasures (i.e. Flares), so they deflect them. Note that despite it is a military-exclusive vehicle, they spawn without a pedestrian piloting them. *At the fifth level, it is advised that the player doesn't drive a vehicle that is prone to toppling over or driving on harsh land, since the FBI Ranchers tend to be aggressive. See also *Wanted Level in 3D Universe Navigation nl:San Andreas Police Department ru:SAPD pl:San Andreas Police Department de:San Andreas Police Department es:San Andreas Police Department fr:San Andreas Police Department Category:Police Departments Category:San Andreas Category:Police Category:Police Stations Category:3D Universe Category:Emergency Services